


Connections

by Augustus



Category: Sweet Valley High - Francine Pascal
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-02
Updated: 2005-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Lila and Enid are not entirely unconnected.





	

Lila and Enid had more in common than they knew. They both liked watching movies, and basking in the warmth of the California sun. Lila favoured bikinis that revealed more than was truly necessarily, and Enid preferred T-shirts that prevented her shoulders from freckling and her breasts attracting stares, but they both loved to lie beside the Wakefield pool, breathing the scent of chlorine and coconut oil.

Secretly, both dreamed of blonde hair and tanned skin surrounding ocean-coloured eyes. And, at night, both girls sought deliverance in each other's arms, unfelt caresses covering the true emotions they dared not voice.


End file.
